the_arrangementfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle West
Kyle West is one of the hottest Movie Star's in Hollywood, he is also a part of ‘the Institute of The Higher Mind" (IHM) a supposedly religious organization. IHM has many powerful connection's in Hollywood and its unknown at which time Kyle Joined the organization. Kyle is devoted to IHM's philosophy, which promotes self-awareness. In order to protect his so called ' brand and image' as instructed by IHM, he organizes a 10 million dollar marriage contract with Megan Morrison, who shows up at an audition for his movie. Megan accepts the contract but asks him why he cant just date her like a normal person. He claims that he cannot afford another failed relationship in the public. It is not known if the audition was indeed for a movie or an audition solely to be his wife. Despite the arranged marriage, Kyle seems to deeply love and care for Megan. Kyle claims to the public as well as to Megan, that IHM made him successful and allowed him to become a better person. Kyle also makes it clear to Megan that according to him, IHM always has the new couple's best interests at heart, although Megan does not seem too convinced of this and is especially unnerved by Kyles unwavering faith in the organization. Kyle feels that he would not be famous if he did not have the backing of IHM- Terence and his wife Deann (who is a movie producer). IHM's leader is Terence Anderson, whom Kyle shares a close bond with. Terence always states to Kyle that he always has his best interests at heart, however it can be argued that this is not the case and Terence uses Kyle and his position in Hollywood for his own narcissistic tenancies and ulterior motives. Despite this, Kyle seems to trust him somewhat; despite Terence continuing to blackmail, manipulate and even arguably-brainwash him. It also seems that Kyle feels like he needs IHM and Terence to protect him, due to his 'dark past'. It is unknown exactly what happened in his life before he became famous, but Terence and IHM have made or instructed Kyle to create a fake story about his previous life. Kyle states that he is an orphan to both Megan and the public and that he grew up with his uncle in Oklahoma, even though it is later revealed his estranged father is secretly alive and that he has a half-sister who often pleads to see him. It is unknown why Kyle feels uncomfortable to tell the truth about his life- especially to Megan as she later reveals her dark past to him. Whenever Terence blackmails or manipulates Kyle, he always uses Kyles past as leverage- threatening Kyle that he will expose the truth about what Kyle came from. This curiously, always causes Kyle to back down and obey Terence. In one instance - a detective who suspects the institute is murdering people states to Terence that she will sweep her investigation under the rug if she can sleep with Kyle, whom she knows is a close member of the institute. Terence asks Kyle to sleep with the detective for the good of the organization and he emotionally refuses stating that he loves Megan; which causes Terence to threaten to expose Kyle's past and thus force him to sleep with the older woman. Terence also secretly films Kyle and the Woman together for unknown reasons. Afterwards, Kyle later is visibly upset but cannot bring himself to tell Megan what Terence forced him to do, showcasing the secret hold Terence on him. In the Season 1 Finale when The Institute kidnaps Megan after finding out about her past, Kyle puts his trust in the organization and Terence- despite Megan's terror. It is unknown if Kyle has become unsettled by this and has doubts about how he feels towards IHM's treatment of his fiancé and their operations or if he still embraces their teachings somewhat. Category:Characters